


Aftermath

by ukaia_dorei



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Song Lyrics, Weathers Song, thomas sanders mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukaia_dorei/pseuds/ukaia_dorei
Summary: Sorry that it’s a tiny tiny fic, but it got stuck in my head so I thought I’d write it out. It takes place directly after DWIT and Virgil sinks down.I hope you enjoy!!
Kudos: 5





	Aftermath

Virgil sits in his room, it’s darker then normal. His hood up and his knees are drawn tightly to his chest. He sniffles and mumbles the lyrics to a song. As the memories of what just happened replay over and over in his head.

“I take my pills and I’m happy all the time”

_I was one of them_

“Happy all the time”

_I was one of them_

“Happy all the time”

_I was one of them_

“I love my guy but he ain’t worth the price”

_...one of them_

“He ain’t worth the price”

_...one of them_

“No he ain’t worth the price”

_**…silence from Thomas…**_

“So I’ll take my pills and be happy all the time…” he whispers to himself.


End file.
